


Сальто назад с переворотом

by Tinka1976



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demon Deals, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Journey to Hell, M/M, Staff of One, Temporal Paradox, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Однажды у Тони Старка зазвонил телефон. С этого всё началось. Или к этому всё пришло. Или, может, этого вообще никогда не было?





	Сальто назад с переворотом

Всё, на чём стоит знак Старк Индастриз, должно быть сделано на совесть. Тони всегда следовал этому принципу: будь то ракета «Иерихон», ящик для их транспортировки или мини-бар, прилагаемый в качестве бонуса к каждому крупному заказу, — неважно, насколько эта деталь мелка или как часто используется функция, Старк Индастриз делает всё по высшему разряду. Поэтому и динамики в старкфоне были отличными, хотя сам Тони предпочитал слушать музыку через навороченную аудиосистему, а лучше вообще вживую, на стадионе или в концертном зале с его тщательно выверенной акустикой.

Первые же аккорды мелодии вызова заполнили весь конференц-зал, моментально превратив прочувствованную речь в фарс. Идеально совпало, Пеппер как раз понизила голос, в красках описывая хищно кружащих возле компании акул бизнеса. Тони невольно улыбнулся, не сообразив поначалу, что имперский марш раздаётся из его собственного кармана. Что за чёрт, телефон ведь в беззвучном режиме?!

— Прошу прощения, неотложное дело, — пробормотал Тони, едва справившись с шоком от надписи на экране.

Судя по взгляду, проводившему его, в совпадение Пеппер не поверила, решила, что это просто дурацкая шутка, чтобы увильнуть от скучного собрания. Между прочим, будь это его шутка, Тони придумал бы что-нибудь действительно смешное!

— Кто это? — не скрывая раздражения, спросил он, как только нашёл в холле укромный уголок.

На браслете уже высветилась карта Нью-Йорка — понятливая девочка ПЯТНИЦА отслеживала звонок хакера, так легко взломавшего защиту старкфона.

Тишина. Хотя нет, после автоматической подстройки к уровню громкости Тони слышал дыхание. Неровное и какое-то натужное.

— Нед, это ты? Что-то случилось с Питером? — лихорадочно перебирая в голове всех, кто был способен на подобный фокус, спросил Тони.

— Тони? — с какой-то странной интонацией переспросили его. Голос точно не принадлежал приятелю Питера, да и триангуляция вела вовсе не к значку паука, отмеченному ПЯТНИЦЕЙ на карте.

— Кто это? — резко повторил Тони.

— А что, номер не определился?

Тони ещё раз взглянул на экран старкфона. Номер-то определился, но…

— Ладно, умник. И как дела на том свете? Или куда вы там попадаете после смерти, в Вальхаллу?

— Да уж не в Мордор, — усмехнулись на том конце. — Как доберусь, расскажу.

— Уже третий прокол, дружище, — укоризненно поцокал языком Тони. — Ты плохо подготовился.

— Да брось, ты терпеть не можешь формальности. Но если тебе так угодно, могу представиться как положено. Итак, я — Локи, принц Асгарда, сын Одина… — тут звонивший закашлялся. Очень нехорошо закашлялся, так что шутить про тень отца Гамлета Тони мигом перехотелось.

— Что случилось? Ты ранен? Локи, ты в беде?

— Энтони, пожалуйста… — отдышавшись, попросил тот. — Забери меня отсюда.

Браслет слегка завибрировал — ПЯТНИЦА определила координаты. Три квартала?

— Семь минут продержись.

— Вызвать подкрепление, босс? — уточнила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тони, ногой вышибая запертую дверь на крышу. Броня уже плотно облегала всё тело, на экране шлема пунктиром бежала подсветка целеуказателя.

Мог этот звонок быть ловушкой? Запросто. И тогда Тони окажется в дураках, сунувшись туда без прикрытия. Но если это не ловушка, медлить нельзя, а подкреплению потребуется куда больше семи минут, чтобы добраться в нужное место. И если уж упрёки могут посыпаться в обоих случаях, Тони предпочитал рискнуть.

На крыше вычисленного ПЯТНИЦЕЙ здания его действительно поджидал Локи. Само здание было заброшенным, проёмы окон зияли пустыми рамами. А телефонную линию в нём, стало быть, не отключили? Странно.

Локи едва заметно усмехнулся, словно прочитал его мысль или уловил скепсис прямо через маску шлема. Смертельно раненым, как показалось Тони во время звонка, он не выглядел, и всё же… Многочисленные мелкие вмятины и царапины на доспехах, плащ тоже помят и перепачкан в пыли, шлема нет, отросшие с их последней встречи волосы встрёпанной волной падают на плечи.

А ещё Тони чувствовал какой-то надлом. Что-то тёмное и страшное внутри Локи, отчего заострились скулы и запеклись упрямо стиснутые тонкие губы, а в глазах появился нехороший блеск.

Тони завис над крышей, на всякий случай не глуша репульсоры, но начать разговор не успел. В нескольких шагах от него вдруг вспыхнули яркие золотистые искры, провернулись, вырезая в пространстве огромный круг, через который, как сквозь дверь, на крышу прошёл ещё один маг.

— Так тебе секундант был нужен? Может, лучше попробуем договориться? — поморщился Тони. Оказаться втянутым в схватку магов его совсем не прельщало.

— Что? — с недоумением тряхнул головой незнакомый маг.

— Ну, насколько я вижу, вы с Локи с разных факультетов, только ты второпях, кажется, чужой шарфик схватил, — пояснил свою мысль Тони, открывая лицо. — Одежда на тебе синяя, а плащик-то красный.

— Так, — незнакомец выставил перед собой ладонь. — Кто вы, я знаю. И, мистер Старк, тут не Хогвартс, ваши аналогии неуместны. Плащ мой. Меня зовут доктор Стрэндж, я Верховный Маг Земли.

Тони невольно прыснул и покосился на Локи. Похоже, и это у магов общее. Многослойность и вычурность одежды Тони отметил сразу, а на последних словах не мог не вспомнить, что «принц Асгарда, сын Одина» представлялся с точно таким же пафосом.

— И тебя сюда не звали, — процедил Локи, зло сверкая глазами на Стрэнджа.

— Пространственно-временной разлом сам собой не закроется, — пожал плечами тот.

Его плащ вдруг взвихрился, будто от сильнейшего порыва ветра.

— Раз драки не будет, разойдёмся миром? — предложил Тони. — Я только заберу своё.

По лицу Локи пробежала странная тень. Он быстро взглянул на Тони, снова на Стрэнджа, досадливо прикусил губу, словно не решаясь что-то сказать.

— Боюсь, всё не так просто, мистер Старк…

— Тони.

— Как угодно. Так вот, Тони, боюсь, мы теряем драгоценное время, стоя здесь и препираясь с миражом. Меня отчасти извиняет то, что я впервые имею дело с астральной проекцией такой плотности и достоверности. А судя по поведению моего Плаща, — плащ снова взвихрился, настойчиво вытягиваясь вправо, к выходу с крыши, — проблема у нас общая, и находится она в этом здании.

Спорить Тони не стал, тем более что на проверку безумного утверждения требовалась всего пара секунд. Когда подобранный камешек беспрепятственно пролетел сквозь мираж, он уже без колебаний последовал за Стрэнджем.

Внутри здание оказалось словно выедено, многие лестничные пролёты обрушились, но Стрэндж в своём развевающемся плаще легко перелетал от одной уцелевшей площадки к другой, а Тони спускался вслед за ним, старательно держась поодаль от центра провала. Вроде бы пустота и пустота, но почему-то при каждом взгляде в ту сторону на затылке зябко вставали дыбом волоски.

— Мои датчики фиксируют мощную электромагнитную аномалию, босс, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА. — На шестьдесят семь процентов структурные характеристики соответствуют мосту Эйнштейна-Розена.

— Ну да, пространственно-временной разлом, — припомнив слова Стрэнджа, пробормотал Тони.

Локи они увидели внезапно, когда от монотонного спуска по спирали у Тони начала кружиться голова. Точнее, она закружилась в тот самый миг, когда перед глазами всё дрогнуло и смазалось, а затем в центре пролома из ниоткуда появился Локи. Словно они прошли сквозь барьер, скрывавший его.

— Стой на месте, — предостерёг Стрэндж.

— У меня мускульные усилители в броне, а вот твоим бицепсам, уж извини, до шварценеггеровских далековато, — возразил Тони, намереваясь шагнуть вперёд и подхватить висящее в воздухе тело на руки.

— Дело не в этом.

Стрэндж с усилием развёл руки, будто вынимая из ножен клинок, но вместо металла между его сжатыми кулаками натянулся ярко-золотой плазменный шнур. Поворот — сияющие окружности оказались вложены одна в другую. Ещё и ещё пасс. Переплетения огненных нитей множились, создавая сложную, но гармоничную схему. Стрэндж толкнул её от себя — и вся конструкция из вложенных и переплетающихся фигур поплыла в воздухе, дрожа и разбрасывая искры.

Тони чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, разглядев в этой колдовской подсветке нечто, опутывающее Локи со всех сторон. И о чём тот только думал, когда звал на помощь обычного человека? Что Тони смог бы сделать?

— Это что, хрустальный гроб? — хмыкнул он, оценив ставшее видимым нагромождение взаимопроникающих прозрачных плоскостей. — И спящий принц? Кто-то решил поиграть?

Локи никак не реагировал, зато Стрэндж действовал так уверенно, словно ему ежедневно приходилось иметь дело с подобными вещами.

— Тони, тебе лучше встать у меня за спиной.

— Да моя броня выдерживает попадание из плазменной пушки! — Тони снова закрыл лицо и отошёл на пару шагов назад, освобождая место, но не желая пропускать зрелище.

— Для про́клятого стекла любая броня не прочнее бумаги, — покачал головой Стрэндж. — Если ты и правда хочешь помочь, не стоит тратить время на пререкания, твой приятель серьёзно ранен.

Пришлось всё же выполнить просьбу, оставив выяснение недоразумения с «приятелем» на потом. Сейчас было важнее не навредить Локи. Зрелище, разумеется, прошло мимо Тони, он видел лишь несколько ярких вспышек, а затем налетел порыв ветра такой силы, что у Стрэнджа сорвало с плеч плащ. Тот повёл себя как живой, устремившись вслед за рухнувшим в провал телом Локи.

К тому моменту, когда Стрэндж довольно кивнул, утихомирив дрожь потревоженного пространства, плащ вернулся, неся Локи. Тони сглотнул и помотал головой, прогоняя остатки тошноты. Теперь провал ощущался обычной пустотой, безо всякого оттенка чего бы то ни было потустороннего.

— Решил, что без поцелуя истинной любви он не проснётся? — усмехнулся Стрэндж, когда Тони решительно шагнул вслед за ним сквозь светящийся круг.

— А похоже, что я из таких? — фыркнул Тони, заставляя броню упаковаться обратно в контейнер на груди. И неохотно признался: — Если честно, я вообще не очень-то верю во всё это… волшебство.

Прозвучало довольно нелепо, учитывая, что как раз в этот момент летающий плащ нёс мимо него бережно спелёнатое тело Локи. К тому же с первого взгляда становилось понятно, что они очутились не где-то, а в жилище колдуна. Тут было… странно. Старинно. И неожиданно уютно.

— Ничего другого я и не ожидал. Мы в Нью-Йоркском Храме, — пояснил Стрэндж. — Я его Хранитель. Хотя ещё пару лет назад я знатно поиздевался бы над любым, кто вздумал бы рассказать мне о магии.

— А выглядишь так, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что махал палочкой, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Ой, ну брось уже эти дурацкие аналогии! — закатил глаза Стрэндж, поднимаясь вслед за плащом по широкой лестнице. — Палочки, Хогвартс, факультеты… Всё сложнее и проще.

Дверь открылась сама, пропуская плащ с его ношей в одну из спален.

— Ты хоть доктор вообще? — с подозрением спросил Тони, глядя, как плащ осторожно кладёт Локи на кровать, а Стрэндж роется в книгах. — Или это только часть прозвища, типа Доктор Кто, Доктор Смерть?..

На это Стрэндж даже не стал отвечать, только выразительно вздохнул, а затем воздух упруго и мягко толкнул Тони, заставив отступить назад и плюхнуться в неожиданно оказавшееся там кресло. В принципе, он и сам догадывался, что в госпитале им ничем не помогут. Рана на груди Локи выглядела жутко, мутило от одной попытки представить, чем его должны были проткнуть для такого эффекта.

— Нет, я серьёзно, — тем не менее упрямо продолжил Тони. — У меня есть знакомый доктор, её аппарат позволяет восстановить ткани как новенькие. Мы ещё успеем, если ты перекинешь нас своим мистическим телепортом в…

— Старк, ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — перебил его Стрэндж.

— Когда речь идёт о жизни человека…

— Он не человек.

— И поэтому ты просто позволишь ему умереть?! — пересиливая давление воздуха, Тони сумел подняться.

— Нет, я его спасу, если ты не будешь мешать! — рявкнул Стрэндж. Тони набычился, стискивая кулаки, и Стрэндж, ещё раз выразительно вздохнув, снизошёл до объяснений: — Если бы требовалось просто заштопать дырку, он бы и сам прекрасно справился. Но видишь это? — он указал на вздувшиеся тёмные вены, словно щупальцами опутавшие горло Локи и тянущиеся ко лбу. — Оно пожирает не тело, а тонкие эфирные оболочки…

— Душу, что ли? — скептически уточнил Тони.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле, — пожал плечами Стрэндж. — Был бы твой приятель человеком, я сразу сжёг бы паразита, но того, в ком течёт кровь ледяных великанов, это убьёт.

— Он не мой приятель, — буркнул Тони, садясь обратно в кресло.

Стрэндж наскоро изобразил признательность и схватил следующую книгу. Видимо, это оказалась нужная, он пробежал глазами страницу и снова начал выплетать свои огненные линии. Теперь вложенные друг в друга и густо сдобренные рунами окружности располагались над грудью Локи, словно чаша. Стрэндж сделал плавное выворотное движение обеими кистями, и окружности пришли в движение, высасывая сгусток клубящейся тьмы из раны.

Почему-то вид этой тьмы вызывал жгучее отвращение, Тони с усилием отвёл взгляд от наполняющейся чаши и вытер о штанины вспотевшие ладони. Кресло вдруг само собой отъехало подальше от кровати, к окну.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стрэндж, адресуясь куда-то в пространство. — Уже почти всё.

Не прошло и минуты, как сгусток задергался, сжимаемый огненными линиями всё крепче, жалобно взвизгнул, вспыхнул и исчез. Сразу стало легче дышать.

— Чаю? — светским тоном спросил Стрэндж, поворачиваясь к Тони.

— Лучше кофе.

— Я бы не рекомендовал, — окинув его цепким взглядом, качнул головой Стрэндж.

— Значит, всё же доктор, — вынес вердикт Тони.

— Нейрохирург, вообще-то, — с явным оттенком гордости сказал Стрэндж.

— Что ж в маги подался? Неужели тут больше платят?

Стрэндж чуть сощурил глаза, словно вопрос задел за живое, но ответил нейтрально:

— Так вышло. Если не хочешь чаю, могу предложить бокал красного вина. Твоему приятелю нужно выспаться, причём здесь будет очень холодно — так лучше для его системы регенерации.

— Твой халат выглядит тёплым. Он удобный? Может, выдашь мне такой же?

Сказать честно, Тони сам толком не понимал, почему он ещё здесь. И почему он вообще здесь, если уж на то пошло! Локи позвал его на помощь, но толку от него не было ровно никакого. А Стрэндж, похоже, знал, что делает.

И всё же Тони откровенно тянул время, хотя в комнате уже заметно похолодало.

— Слушай, я не знаю, какие между вами отношения, но… — начал Стрэндж.

— Да нет между нами никаких отношений!

— Ммм… — Стрэндж в задумчивости покусал губу. — Тогда я не совсем понимаю…

— Я… Он попросил о помощи, — попытался объяснить Тони.

— И теперь ты за него вроде как отвечаешь? — вдруг с пониманием кивнул Стрэндж. — Да, бывает такое. Это глупо, конечно, но… В общем, повторяю своё предложение выпить чаю. Плащ прекрасно присмотрит за нашим пациентом.

Плащ с достоинством кивнул и подтолкнул Тони к двери.

Сомнений это не убавило, но то ли Стрэндж применил какое-то волшебство, то ли Тони просто задумался, но через некоторое время он обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле напротив Стрэнджа и неторопливо потягивающим чай. Кажется, с мёдом. Впрочем, ему нравилось. Ему вообще тут нравилось, в этом странном доме.

— Храму ты тоже понравился, — между двумя глотками сказал Стрэндж. — Но экскурсия как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Заканчивай свою… люминесценцию. Или как там эта хрень называется, — нахмурился Тони. — В общем, не лезь ко мне в голову.

— Старк, у тебя IQ сто восемьдесят или просто восемьдесят без сотни? — вздохнул Стрэндж. — Телепатия это называется, но в данном случае она совершенно ни к чему.

Почти опустевшая чашка вдруг стала снова полной, но Тони уж не стал позориться и разглядывать её в поисках потайного краника. Чёрт с ним, волшебство так волшебство. Нужно было решать, что делать со всем этим дальше.

Можно ли считать миссию выполненной, если Локи оказали необходимую помощь? И присмотреть за столь опасным субъектом уж наверное Верховный маг сможет лучше него. А Тони, по идее, может отправляться восвояси. Вот только… Не может.

И дело вовсе не в ответственности. Наверное, если бы он спас Локи, можно было бы так подумать, но ведь Стрэндж справился сам. А что Локи позвал именно Тони и не хотел, чтобы Стрэндж вмешивался…

— Ты давно его знаешь? — спросил Тони.

— Локи? — приподнял брови Стрэндж. — Да, считай, вообще не знаю. Общие данные, степень опасности. По долгу службы, так сказать. Как потенциальную угрозу для Земли.

Он сделал паузу, явно ожидая пояснений, к чему был задан вопрос, но Тони уткнулся в свою чашку, пытаясь поймать ускользающее ощущение.

_Мордор._

_Ты терпеть не можешь формальности._

_Энтони, пожалуйста._

Всё неправильно. Откуда асгардскому принцу знать про Мордор или определитель номера? А ещё — так не разговаривают с человеком, всё знакомство с которым ограничивается парой взаимных оплеух пять лет назад.

И ему нужен ответ на эту загадку.

— Я побуду с ним, — решил Тони. Судя по гримасе Стрэнджа, тот не пришёл в восторг от этого решения, но пока Тони не мог ничего объяснить. Сначала надо было понять самому. — Надолго там морозилка?

Стрэндж чуть склонил голову набок, словно прислушивался к чему-то.

— Полагаю, уже можно сделать температуру приемлемой для вас обоих.

В его тоне сквозила изрядная доля сомнений, но вопросов Стрэндж не задавать не стал. Таких людей Тони уважал.

В комнате всё ещё было довольно холодно, а изморозь на стенах подсказывала, что это так, ерунда, остаточный эффект. Тони поёжился, но тут на плечи опустился плащ и укутал его с ног до головы.

— Спасибо, — шёпотом поблагодарил Тони.

Сделал пару шагов к кровати — и едва не отшатнулся. Чёрные, словно обугленные края раны на груди Локи стянулись, образовав выпуклый рубец. Но если там странный цвет кожи выглядел естественно, остальное было необъяснимо. Кожа на лице, шее, кистях рук Локи оказалась синей, не синюшно-бледной, чего стоило ожидать на таком морозе, а ровного насыщенного синего цвета и вдобавок покрыта выпуклым узором. В первый момент Тони подумал, что это результат колдовства, затем вспомнил слова Стрэнджа. Локи — не человек, в нём течёт кровь ледяных великанов.

— Тони… — Локи открыл глаза, оказавшиеся ярко-красными, и слабо улыбнулся. — Смотри, опять простынешь.

Его тон был таким обыденным, словно он и не ожидал ничего другого, как увидеть Тони Старка возле своей постели.

— Ничего, тут поят классным чаем с мёдом. Ты как? — поколебавшись немного, Тони сел на край кровати.

Локи тут же положил руку ему на бедро. Ощущалось… Интимно. Мягко говоря.

— Не волнуйся, Энтони, — хрипловато сказал он. — Всё будет в порядке. Ты же знаешь, йотунская регенерация — крайне полезная штука, — Локи закашлялся, прикрыл глаза и повернулся, утыкаясь лбом в колено Тони. — Сейчас посплю — и буду как новенький. Спой мне песенку?

— Что? — окончательно растерялся Тони.

— Мишку-обнимишку, — пробормотал Локи.

Тони не удержался и сильно вздрогнул. Откуда, чёрт возьми?!..

— Что случилось?

Локи открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко, и Тони, похоже, не смог скрыть своих чувств.

— Ты смотришь так, словно впервые меня видишь, — сдвинул брови Локи. — Тони, что?..

— Вообще-то я действительно впервые вижу тебя… таким, — признался Тони.

Причём он не смог бы сказать, к чему больше относится это «таким»: к синей коже и красным глазам или к доверчивой, уязвимой открытости.

— Ты всё забыл? Но…

О розыгрыше Тони даже не думал. Локи был так расстроен и подавлен, словно Тони и впрямь забыл что-то очень важное.

— Слушай, мне жаль, но тут какая-то ошибка. Я…

Тони запнулся. А вдруг он реально всё забыл? Ведь про мишку-обнимишку Локи откуда-то знает. Мамина колыбельная.

— А что я забыл?

— Нас, Тони.

Локи вглядывался в его лицо с такой надеждой, что Тони наверняка вспомнил бы, если бы мог. Но вспоминать было нечего.

— Я могу доказать, — вдруг сказал Локи.

Потянулся к его лицу, но остановил движение, едва Тони отстранился.

— Это не больно.

Прохладная ладонь легла на лоб, пальцы чуть сжали виски, и… Тони провалился в разноцветный калейдоскоп картинок.

_Домик в горах, синяя кожа Локи на белом снегу._

_Жаркое дыхание и вьющиеся пряди чёрных волос, словно полог вокруг склонившегося над ним лица._

_Отражение реактора в расширенных до предела зрачках._

_Вспыхивающие голубоватым светом кинжалы, изогнутые рога тиары и горящие азартом схватки глаза._

_Вечеринка на яхте и смеющиеся лица Мстителей._

_Прыжок с парашютом в тандеме — чёрт, всегда мечтал!_

_Смокинг с бабочкой, ложа в Ла Скала с его неповторимой акустикой и хмыканье «я помню эту историю иначе»._

_Чуть припухшие от поцелуев узкие губы жадно хватают воздух за миг до экстаза._

_Разноцветные колпаки и огромный торт со свечками в виде цифр десять и пятьдесят._

_Гирлянда на ёлке подмигивает из угла комнаты, щека Тони прижимается к животу Локи, словно к подушке, пальцы мягко ерошат волосы на его затылке, а «Битва пяти воинств» смотрится комедией из-за метких ехидных комментариев._

— Это…

Тони со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух. Это всё-таки оказалось больно. Потому что ничего этого не было.

— Но почему, Энтони? — Локи обессиленно откинулся на подушку.

— Не называй меня так, — попросил Тони.

— Тебе же нравится, — растерялся Локи.

— Вот поэтому и не называй, — мотнул головой Тони. Поднялся, отошёл к окну. Плащ обнял крепче, согревая, но от этого стало лишь тоскливее. — Извини, но я… Не тот. Какая-нибудь пространственно-временная аномалия. Не знаю, как это возможно, наверное, Стрэндж лучше объяснит. В общем, тут этого не было. Извини, олень, мы с тобой не… Ну ты понял.

— Тогда почему ты пришёл? — покусав губу, с затаённым подозрением спросил Локи.

— Спроси чего полегче! — усмехнулся Тони. — Ты попросил помочь, а я человек отзывчивый…

— Значит, теперь уйдёшь?

По уму, наверное, следовало бы. Но вместо этого Тони придвинул кресло к кровати и сел.

— Спи. Утром поговорим. — Он облизал губы, прочистил горло, вздохнул и негромко запел: — Льётся лунный свет в окошко, дремлют звёзды в небесах…

За сорок лет слова подзабылись, но Тони легко достраивал строфы незамысловатой колыбельной по смыслу и рифме, а начало куплетов подсказывал Локи.

 

***

Разбудил его скрип двери. Или половицы. В общем, какой-то звук, от которого Тони проснулся достаточно, чтобы приоткрыть один глаз и подскочить, обнаружив, что кровать пуста. Похоже, он заснул в кресле, укрывшись плащом, словно пледом, и проспал всё на свете.

Ну, может, и не всё — выглянув из комнаты, Тони увидел знакомый силуэт в конце коридора.

И чего он всполошился? Локи просто пошёл отлить. Или на кухню за утренним кофе.

Самоуспокоение почему-то не срабатывало, в воздухе разлилось тревожное ожидание. Поморщившись, Тони на цыпочках последовал за Локи. Ступенька предательски скрипнула под ногой, и он едва успел спрятаться за угол. Локи вроде бы ничего не заметил, а через секунду замечать стало нечего — плащ обхватил плечи Тони и легко поднял его, сделав преследование совершенно бесшумным.

Предчувствие не обмануло — вместо туалета или кухни Локи отправился прямиком в зал с артефактами, некоторое время ходил между витринами, затем раздался приглушённый звон стекла. Плащ вздрогнул и затрепетал воротником, но Тони не рискнул вмешаться. Силу и реакцию Локи он представлял прекрасно, понятия чести были трикстеру чужды, так что времени на облачение в броню он не даст, а безоружным Тони мог разве что проследить за вором.

— Так, — решительно снимая плащ, сказал Тони, когда Локи выскользнул за дверь Храма. — Я за ним, а ты вызывай кавалерию. Передай Стрэнджу, пусть свяжется с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, она подскажет координаты.

Плащ, кажется, колебался, но Тони хлопнул его по плечу и сбежал вниз по лестнице, на ходу разворачивая броню. На улице он сразу взмыл в воздух, проверил ближайшие улицы и на одной из них заметил Локи. В принципе, с таким ростом и вычурной одеждой трудно затеряться в толпе, просто Тони опасался, что Локи воспользуется магией, но тот лишь «переоделся» в обычный чёрный костюм. Так он всё равно выделялся, но по крайней мере теперь никто не оборачивался вслед.

Тони летел над крышами, готовый в любой момент спрятаться, но Локи не только вверх не смотрел, но даже и не оглядывался, шёл вперёд достаточно быстро и целеустремлённо, как и большинство спешащих по делам людей в этот ранний час. Они миновали несколько кварталов, когда у Тони начали закрадываться подозрения по поводу цели. И точно — Локи вышел к той самой заброшенной высотке, откуда просил его забрать вчера.

Затаившись у края провала, Тони наблюдал, как Локи потёр что-то в ладонях и бросил на пол. Взметнулся зеленоватый дымок, по бетону поползли словно выжженые линии, складываясь в пентаграмму, Локи шагнул в её центр и исчез! Как сквозь землю провалился.

Вот же дьявольщина!

Тони выругался сквозь зубы. Вот так, он-то расслабился, видя, что Локи не применяет своих колдовских штучек, а тот взял и ушёл. Линии ещё дымились, но уже начинали бледнеть. Тони оглянулся, но кавалерия явно запаздывала.

— ПЯТНИЦА, если с тобой свяжется некий доктор Стрэндж…

— Я только что дала ему ваши координаты, босс.

— Отлично, скажи ему, что я собираюсь провалиться сквозь землю. Буквально.

Заглушив репульсоры, Тони «солдатиком» прыгнул в центр пентаграммы, отчаянно надеясь, что оздоровительный центр, куда поместили Роуди, не пополнится сегодня ещё одним пациентом. Но никакого удара не последовало, лишь темнота на несколько минут сомкнулась вокруг.

— Как есть Мордор, — пробормотал Тони, зависнув в сумрачном небе. — Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий.

Подземный мир и впрямь производил гнетущее впечатление. Не день и не ночь, бесконечный лабиринт каких-то однообразных построек, громада замка поодаль. Никаких котлов с грешниками, конечно, не наблюдалось, собак или прочих монстров, которым положено охранять вход в ад, тоже. Хотя это объяснимо, ведь никто не встречает гостей с чёрного хода.

Что Локи забыл тут? Тони нигде не видел ни чёрного костюма, ни зелёного плаща. Только следы на сухом сером снегу или пепле, устилающем землю. Нужно было поторапливаться, пока их не засыпало.

Следы привели к замку, и там Тони окончательно потерял направление. Бессмысленно блуждая по однообразным коридорам и пришедшим в упадок залам, он чувствовал себя героем дрянного малобюджетного ужастика. Ладно Локи, что он-то тут забыл? Если бы украденный артефакт был ценным, сработала бы какая-нибудь сигнализация. А то, что показал ему Локи, очевидно, лишь пустая уловка, на которую купится только последний кретин.

— Что я вижу?! — неожиданно громко проговорил кто-то совсем рядом, и Тони вжался в стену. — Ты вернулся один? Неужели тебя, бога лжи, сумел перехитрить какой-то жалкий смертный?

— Мой господин, я вернулся не с пустыми руками, — ответил голос Локи.

Тони осторожно выглянул из-за угла, надеясь хотя бы теперь рассмотреть, что за артефакт украден из Нью-Йоркского Храма, но не тут-то было. Локи склонился в учтивом поклоне перед громадным троном, на котором восседал… ну, раз это место походило на ад, вероятно, вполне резонно было назвать повелевающее им существо дьяволом. Огненно-красный рогатый демон, рядом с которым высоченный Локи казался крохотным.

— Ничтожество! — загрохотал дьявол, даже не взглянув на подношение. — Жалкий сентиментальный щенок! — Взмах когтистой лапы бросил Локи через весь зал, ударив о стену и заставив распластаться на полу. — Тебе было велено заманить сюда Старка. Простейшее задание. Тебе и делать-то ничего не нужно было. Только заставить его коснуться про́клятого стекла, а Пожиратель душ довершил бы остальное. Я дал тебе оружие, чтобы разбудить его любопытство и сострадание, а не для того, чтобы ты распускал сопли! Уж кому, как не тебе, знать, что всё это — ложь?

— Ты прав, Мефисто, — сказал Локи, с явным трудом приподнимаясь и вытирая кровь с лица. Голос хрипел и прерывался, но Локи встал и гордо выпрямился. — Я знаю, когда мне лгут. И потому вижу, что это — не ложь.

— Ложь! — стукнув кулаком по подлокотнику трона, рыкнул Мефисто. — Да, где-нибудь там, в альтернативной реальности вашего мира всё это было. Но здесь, с тобой, этого никогда не было и не будет! Ты задолжал мне душу ещё четыре года назад, Локи. Такая же глупая сентиментальность. Ну как, твой брат оценил жертву, а? И теперь ты отработаешь долг, так или иначе.

Локи вновь подняло в воздух, он забился, словно попавшая на крючок рыба, и Тони не выдержал.

— У меня есть встречное предложение, — сказал он, выходя в зал. — Начнём процедуру банкротства.

Первые залпы заставили Мефисто отшатнуться, закрывая руками лицо, и Локи рухнул на пол.

— Беги, глупец! — прохрипел он.

— Шевели задом, умник! — огрызнулся Тони, пытаясь поднять его на ноги и не забывая угощать Мефисто новыми и новыми снарядами.

Особого впечатления на демона это не производило, а вот обстановка зала быстро превратилась в руины. Хотя броня, разумеется, была оснащена по высшему разряду, Тони не мог применить более мощное оружие в закрытом помещении, чтобы оно не превратилось в общую могилу, но он хотел всего лишь слинять отсюда вместе с Локи, а для этого требовалось просто удерживать Мефисто на расстоянии.

Увы, тот не собирался сдаваться так легко. Сначала Тони показалось, что Локи наконец очухался и встаёт, но затем его собственные ноги оторвались от пола. Управлять полётом не получалось, репульсоры заглохли, и Тони беспомощно закувыркался в воздухе под смех Мефисто.

— Хватит! — выкрикнул Локи, невообразимым прыжком перехватывая «игрушку».

Они оба покатились по полу и врезались в стену. К сожалению, от власти Мефисто это их не избавило, Тони словно прирос к стене, не в силах пошевелиться.

— План оказался даже удачнее, чем я думал, — довольно сказал Мефисто, подходя к пленникам. — А ты ещё глупее, чем казался. Но, раз задание всё же в итоге выполнено, я дам тебе ещё один шанс. — Видимо, выражая презрение, на Локи он даже не смотрел, хоть и говорил с ним. Жуткие глаза уставились прямо в лицо Тони. — Передай Верховному магу, что Железный Человек у меня, а потом, если он тебя не убьёт за такую новость, оставайся в мире живых, пока сможешь. Вон!

И Тони уже второй раз за сегодняшний день с воплем рухнул вниз, в темноту. Однако вместо подвала или темницы почему-то оказался наверху. Всё та же высотка, тот же провал и та же пентаграмма, встретившая его добротным бетоном пола.

— Блеск! — выдавил Тони, с размаху шлёпнувшись набок.

Словно предыдущих приключений было мало, прямо перед ним стояли Стрэндж и ещё какой-то маг восточной внешности, одинаково выставив кулаки с горящими кругами заклинаний.

Видя, что маги не собираются радоваться его возвращению, Тони хотел выставить ладонь с репульсором в ответ, но внезапно обнаружил, что брони на нём нет, а рука выглядит как-то странно. Тони поднялся на ноги, с недоумением оглядывая себя. Непривычная, но хорошо знакомая одежда, зелёный плащ… Стоп! Зелёный плащ?

— Где Старк? — потребовал ответа Стрэндж. — И зачем тебе понадобился Посох Одного?

Тони с мимолётным удовлетворением отметил, что о нём спросили раньше, чем об артефакте.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, парни, тут небольшое недоразумение. Это на самом деле я.

— Да конечно, — поморщился Стрэндж. — Не надо считать, что все кругом идиоты, Локи.

— Эммм, ладно, чем мне доказать, что я — это я? Е равно эм-це квадрат? Или рисовать схему излучения атома водорода и карту пульсаров с отметкой положения Солнца в галактике?

— Не знаю, на каком языке он говорит, но это точно не Локи, — опуская руки, сказал второй маг.

— На языке физики, Вонг, — ответил Стрэндж. — Уравнение Эйнштейна и золотая пластина Вояджера. Стыдно библиотекарю не знать такие вещи.

Вонг проворчал что-то в ответ насчёт того, что не всем же быть попугаями, запоминающими каждое услышанное слово.

— Если с этим мы разобрались, может, объясните, что за чертовщина тут происходит? — напомнил о себе Тони.

— Для начала попробуй выйти из пентаграммы, — предложил Стрэндж.

Тони с некоторой опаской перешагнул линию, ожидая каких-нибудь эффектов вроде невидимой стены, но ничего такого не произошло, лишь зеленоватая волна пробежала по телу, смывая чужой облик.

— Что ж, действительно ты. Рад снова видеть, — констатировал Стрэндж.

— Погоди, а что случилось бы, если бы это был не я?!

— Сгорел бы, — пожал плечами Стрэндж.

Возмущение некоторое время боролось с пониманием — вряд ли выходцы с того света отличались кротким нравом и добрыми намерениями, затем Тони просто махнул рукой на это. Нужно было вытаскивать Локи.

— Окей, колдуй-команда, вам что-нибудь говорит имя Мефисто? — обращаясь к обоим магам, спросил Тони. — Мои репульсоры ему как слону дробина. Но если порыться в ваших мистических закромах, найдётся оружие, способное с ним справиться?

— А ты что, собрался драться с Мефисто? — поднял брови Стрэндж.

Даже на непроницаемом лице Вонга было написано откровенное изумление.

— Разумеется, я иду с вами.

— А мы куда-то собираемся? — переспросил у Стрэнджа Вонг.

— Как же украденный артефакт? — напомнил Тони. — Вы не собираетесь его возвращать?

— И помешать демонам устроить войну между собой? Вот ещё! — фыркнул Вонг, явно собираясь уходить.

Стрэндж пристально смотрел на Тони, чуть прищурив глаза и задумчиво поглаживая пальцами подбородок.

— Он меня спас, — тихо сказал Тони. — И артефакт он взял, только чтобы откупиться.

О том, что всё это было ловушкой с самого начала, он предпочёл умолчать, но Стрэндж, кажется, и сам догадался.

— Я бы не стал так опрометчиво доверять его словам.

— Дело не в словах, — мотнул головой Тони. Кстати, что там говорил Мефисто перед тем, как вышвырнуть его? — Подумай сам: Локи приказали заманить меня в подземный мир не просто так. А чтобы вынудить тебя пойти туда. Не хочешь узнать, зачем ты понадобился этому Мефисто?

 

***

Похоже, внизу время текло как-то иначе. А может, это было не утро, просто немного расступился сумрак, прекратив засыпать всё унылым серым снегом или пеплом — Тони так и не разобрался, что это такое, а связи с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ тут не было.

Пошли они всё-таки вдвоём, хотя поначалу Стрэндж был резко против. Тони упирал на то, что без его помощи Мефисто не найти, Стрэндж в ответ пожимал плечами и говорил, что по замыслу демона он должен был идти без провожатых. На это Тони отвечал, что в поддавки играть и не собирался.

Спор грозил затянуться до бесконечности, но, кажется, в конце концов Стрэндж просто осознал, что Тони пойдёт вниз в любом случае: вместе с ним или следом за ним, — а из этих вариантов первый был однозначно предпочтительней.

Ещё на подлёте к замку они увидели немного в стороне огромную чашу амфитеатра и висящее над ней голографическое объявление. Тони этого языка не знал, но Стрэндж перевёл, что сегодня на Арене Проклятых Душ ожидается большой бой, а уж собственную голографию — без брони, зато со свежим кровоподтёком на скуле — Тони увидел и так.

— Похоже, Локи всё ещё притворяется тобой, — с удивлением заметил Стрэндж.

Тони шевельнул желваками. Нет, он тоже был удивлён, но скорее тем, как упорно Локи цеплялся за те иллюзорные картинки счастливой совместной жизни, которые оказались всего лишь приманкой в капкане. А ничем другим его поведение не объяснялось.

— Что ж, тем больше у нас шансов на успех, — решил Стрэндж, направляясь к арене.

Разделить его уверенность у Тони как-то не получалось. Зачем Мефисто отпускать Локи, даже если подмена вскроется?

— Мефисто! Я пришёл договориться, — тем временем громко объявил Стрэндж, приземляясь в главной ложе.

— Наслышан, — усмехнулся Мефисто. — Но со мной этот фокус не пройдёт. Ты просто создашь себе личную адскую петлю, только и всего. Сам выполнишь нашу работу.

Заполнившие трибуны демоны завыли и захохотали.

— А я наслышан, что ты любишь заключать сделки, — невозмутимо парировал Стрэндж. — К тому же мне передали — ты приглашаешь меня в гости. Что ж… Я пришёл и готов обсудить условия.

— Готов заложить свою душу? — азартно подавшись вперёд, уточнил Мефисто. — Тебе так нужен этот Железный Человек?

— Ну… — Стрэндж скорчил гримасу фальшивого сожаления. — Тут у тебя вышла накладка. Предмет торгов не тот.

По его сигналу Тони спикировал вниз и тоже приземлился в ложе, а уже вышедший на середину арены Локи принял собственный облик и с широкой улыбкой поклонился зрителям.

— И за такой гнилой товар душу я, разумеется, не отдам, — презрительно скривил губы Стрэндж.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл сюда, человек?

— Я же сказал: договориться. Как я понимаю, тебе этот шут уже порядком надоел, а мне хотелось бы вернуть артефакт, который он украл. Так почему бы тебе не отдать нам Локи за какую-нибудь разумную цену?

— Он всё ещё способен драться, — откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, сказал Мефисто. — Я не хочу лишать своих подданных обещанного развлечения.

— Да без проблем! — Тони, уже начавший уставать от ощущения себя бесполезным балластом, выступил вперёд. — Давай сыграем в шахматы. Если тебя, грозного повелителя ада, обыграет какой-то смертный, это ведь достаточно развлечёт подданных, а?

Новая буря завываний и хохота на трибунах стала ответом на его слова.

— Старк, ты рехнулся? — шёпотом спросил Стрэндж. Плащ поддержал его, умоляюще обернув полой руку Тони.

— Брось, док, что мы теряем? — пожал плечами Тони. — Если выиграю, мы просто уйдём отсюда. А если проиграю, так приведёшь в действие свой план.

— Договорились! — рявкнул Мефисто.

По его знаку несколько мелких демонов притащили шахматную доску, Стрэндж одним пассом заставил фигуры занять свои места.

— А это — чтобы было ещё интересней, — вкрадчиво добавил Мефисто.

Демоны перевернули песочные часы, и Тони тихо выругался, заметив появившуюся в нижней половине клепсидры фигурку. Стоило помнить, с кем связался. Теперь игра будет не только на свободу, но и на жизнь Локи.

— Тогда начнём, — сказал Тони, начиная классический дебют ферзевых пешек.

Поначалу Мефисто явно издевался, изображая усиленные раздумья перед каждым ходом, но затем, убедившись, что Тони строит «каменную стену», перестал паясничать. Зато заволновались Стрэндж и плащ.

— Тони, ты помнишь, что у тебя нет времени на позиционную игру? — вполголоса напомнил Стрэндж, склонившись над его плечом. Плащ потрепетал воротником в знак согласия.

Казалось, самым спокойным оставался Локи, хотя его засыпало уже почти по пояс. Тони старался не смотреть в ту сторону. От этой доверчивости щемило сердце, что было совсем некстати.

— Слышал когда-нибудь про тактику «варёной лягушки», док? — спросил Тони, чтобы отвлечься. Мефисто вслед за ним провёл рокировку и тоже насторожил уши, но сейчас это было даже хорошо, меньше внимания будет уделять игре, где белый конь уже вышел на Е5, начиная стремительную атаку на королевский фланг. — Если лягушку бросить в кипяток, она выскочит. А вот если лягушку посадить в холодную воду, а затем нагреть, — Тони пожертвовал слона, — лягушка сварится заживо. Шах и мат, — объявил он, завершая атаку на загнанного в угол чёрного короля выпадом ферзя.

Песочные часы звонко треснули и разбились, вывалив в ложу груду песка и вновь увеличившегося до нормального размера Локи.

— Нет! — взревел Мефисто. — Сыграем ещё раз!

— Мы договаривались лишь на одну партию, — покачал головой Тони, помогая Локи отряхнуться и между делом отходя вместе с ним подальше от взбешённого демона. — Я получил всё, что хотел.

— А если я предложу ещё что-нибудь? — вкрадчиво спросил Мефисто. — Мои возможности очень широки. Подумай, смертный. Например, я могу вернуть твоему другу руки.

Услышав глубокий, прерывистый вздох за спиной, Тони невольно оглянулся. Шрамы исчезли. Стрэндж держал руки перед собой, перебирая воздух пальцами, и на его лице смешивались восторг и мука.

— Нет, — всё же сказал Стрэндж, сжимая кулаки и поднимая взгляд. Плащ украдкой смахнул предательскую слезу с его щеки. — Мы уходим.

— Взять их! — коротко приказал Мефисто, щёлкнув когтистыми пальцами.

— Ладно, пари ты выиграл, док, — вздохнул Тони, глядя на оживившихся демонов.

— Ненавижу быть правым в таких ситуациях, — проворчал Стрэндж, взлетая повыше и выплетая какое-то заклинание.

Ближайших демонов накрыло светящейся сетью, что сразу сказалось на их скорости и проворности. Теперь Локи без труда прокладывал себе путь с помощью кинжалов, Тони прикрывал с воздуха, а парящий над схваткой Стрэндж добавлял самым прытким замедляющие «пилюли».

— Пора! — выкрикнул Стрэндж, когда они выбрались с арены. — Врата там!

Тони взлетел повыше и взглянул в указанную сторону. Да уж, по такой мишени не промахнёшься! И мощность можно максимальную. Три взрыва — два подряд и один после паузы — лишь сотрясли Врата, не причинив им никакого вреда.

— Глупцы! — расхохотался Мефисто, неторопливо взлетая над полуразрушенной стеной арены. — Никто не покинет это место без моего дозволения! Врата Ада может открыть только…

Звонкий, рокочущий словно гонг удар прервал его насмешки. От Врат откололся внушительный кусок, и столб яркого дневного света прорезал сумрак, заставляя подвывать и дымиться замешкавшихся демонов.

— Да, у моего брата Тора как раз имеется подходящий инструмент, — широко улыбнулся Локи.

— Некогда лясы точить, выбираемся отсюда! — хором прикрикнули на него Тони и Стрэндж.

Впрочем, надо отдать ему должное, Локи их практически не задержал, подбежав к Вратам всего на несколько секунд позднее, чем они подлетели.

Но порадоваться успешному спасению им, как водится, не дали.

— У нас проблемы, — прямо на пороге заявил Вонг. — Большие проблемы. За последний час упало около двух десятков самолётов по всему миру, прошло землетрясение магнитудой 7,3 в Иране, началось извержение вулкана на Бали, на Индию надвигается мощнейший тропический циклон Оцхи, в Лондоне пожар, а в Нью-Йорке теракт. Везде человеческие жертвы. Портал в Стоунхендже почти сформировался, Тёмное измерение вот-вот сольётся с нашим миром.

— Дормамму, — поморщился Стрэндж. — Так вот кто стоял за всем этим! А Мефисто должен был просто меня отвлечь.

— И какой у нас план действий? — поинтересовался Тони.

— У нас? Ты отправляешься домой!

— И не подумаю! — возмутился Тони. — Между прочим, отвлекали не только тебя, но и меня. А значит, эта ваша Биг-мамма меня тоже опасается!

— Это вряд ли, — покачал головой Стрэндж. — Дормамму слишком силён. В своём измерении — почти безгранично. А если ему удастся соединить Тёмное измерение и наш мир…

— Эй-эй-эй, док, не раскисать! — сдвинул брови Тони. — Ты и про Мефисто то же самое говорил, а его-то мы переиграли.

— И тебе не стоит дальше искушать судьбу, — неожиданно подал голос Локи. — Энтони, пожалуйста.

— Так, вот только не надо влажных глаз! — повернулся к нему Тони. — Сегодня не подействует. Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся живым — пошли с нами.

— А если я пообещаю им помочь, ты вернёшься в Храм? — быстро спросил Локи.

— Забудь, — нацелив на него указательный палец, велел Тони. — Давай, док, крути свою шарманку, пока нам прямо здесь не ввалили!

Стрэндж устало вздохнул и страдальчески закатил глаза, однако больше не медлил: надел на пальцы двойное кольцо и открыл портал.

Дела в Стоунхендже обстояли из рук вон плохо. Дна в кольце камней уже не было, вместо него там кипела мгла, убегающим из-под крышки варевом перехлёстывая за край. Прямо в душу Тони глянули огромные нечеловеческие глаза, мгновенно просветив его насквозь.

— Ты боишься смерти, человечек? Прекрасно!

Ужасающая, всепоглощающая, парализующая беспомощность навалилась на Тони от этого гремящего в ушах шёпота. Он снова был игрушкой в руках демона, но если Мефисто просто забавлялся, Дормамму явно относился к той категории детей, которым больше всего удовольствия доставляет ломать свои игрушки.

— Оставь его в покое! — голос Локи прогремел не хуже, казалось, заставив сотрясаться всё окружающее их пространство. И сила, давящая, комкающая, жадно высасывающая что-то важное внутри Тони, вдруг отпустила.

А Локи стоял перед Дормамму в своём знаменитом боевом облачении, упрямо наклонив увенчанную золотыми рогами голову, словно собирался банально его забодать.

— Дормамму! Ты нарушил уговор! — выкрикнул Стрэндж.

— И что же вы мне сделаете?

— Уничтожим, — тихо и очень спокойно сказал Локи.

Прозвучало не как угроза, а как приговор. Тони увидел, как на лице Стрэнджа растерянность и недоумение сменяются пониманием и печалью. Его охватило скверное предчувствие, но спрашивать вслух в самый разгар схватки, что именно задумал Локи, было бы глупо.

Сверкающий ледяной клинок размашисто полоснул поперёк ладони. Кровь у Локи оказалась обычная, красная. Где он прятал украденный в Храме артефакт, Тони так и не понял, просто в какой-то миг Локи взялся окровавленной рукой за тёмное отполированное древко длинного посоха, на конце которого разгоралась ослепительная звезда, и ударил Дормамму этим светом.

Тони пришлось зажмуриться. А когда он открыл глаза, над Стоунхенджем не было мглы. Обычная трава, выгоревшая на солнце, древние серые камни и бледно-голубое небо.

— Эй, мы победили! — сказал Тони, ползком добравшись до Локи.

Тот лежал на спине и бездумно смотрел вверх. Похоже, это заклинание полностью лишило его сил.

— Локи?

— Тони, мне… очень жаль, — сказал Стрэндж за его плечом. — Посох Одного — мощное оружие. Но работает оно на магии крови. Чем больше крови потеряет маг, тем эффективнее заклинание. И Локи… он отдал всё.

Только теперь Тони обратил внимание, что лицо Локи совершенно белое. Ни кровинки.

— Иначе Дормамму было не убить?

— Он и сейчас не сказать чтобы мёртв. Его разорвало на мельчайшие частицы и раскидало по всем измерениям. Потребуется немало времени, чтобы восстановиться, но и тогда он вряд ли рискнёт сунуться в наш мир.

— Слышишь? — сказал Тони, протягивая руку и гладя Локи по волосам. — Ты спас этот мир. Все люди будут тебе благодарны.

— Я сделал это… не ради них, — еле слышно сумел выговорить Локи.

Закрыл глаза. И вдруг рассыпался золотистыми искрами.

 

***

— Добавить тебе в чай ещё мёда?

— Лучше хорошую порцию коньяка.

— Опять голова болит?

— Нет.

Болела у Тони не голова и даже не сердце. Болела у него душа, словно Дормамму всё-таки что-то сломал в нём в тот памятный день в Стоунхендже.

— Напиться ты уже пробовал, — пожал плечами Стрэндж. — Не помогло ведь?

Тони молча помотал головой. Ничего не помогало. Ни алкоголь, ни секс, ни работа. Вот во время таких чаепитий со Стрэнджем становилось чуточку легче. Он словно проваливался назад во времени, мог хоть ненадолго представить, что ничего ещё не случилось, Локи просто нужно поспать, пока его йотунская регенерация справится со страшной раной. А Тони в это время сидит тут, в мягком кресле, завернувшись в сочувствующий плащ, и пьёт чай.

— Он искупил свою вину, — тоном опытного психотерапевта сказал Стрэндж. Он всегда это говорил. — Его душа больше не проклята, и он сейчас отдыхает в своей Вальхалле, а не страдает во власти Мефисто.

— Он обещал рассказать, как оно там, когда доберётся.

В этом месте Стрэндж обычно вздыхал.

— Как думаешь, я могу его как-нибудь увидеть?

— Ну, ты же изобрёл целую специальную машину для этого, — напомнил Стрэндж.

Прищурился, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Выглядело это в его исполнении жутковато, но Стрэндж не сдавался, каждый день упрямо разрабатывал пальцы всякими упражнениями. Наверное, поэтому Тони и приходил сюда — ему казалось, что Стрэндж понимает. Он ведь единственный, кто до сих пор ни разу не посоветовал Тони выкинуть всё из головы, поскольку его вины в произошедшем с Локи нет.

— Кстати, ты ей не злоупотребляешь?

— О, в тебе проснулся доктор? — фыркнул Тони.

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Стрэндж. — Курс психоанализа я изрядно подзабыл за ненадобностью, но не так уж трудно догадаться, что со временем тебе должно бы становиться легче. Если, конечно, ты сам не бередишь рану, например, просмотрами счастливой жизни ваших альтер-эго. Ты ведь ещё помнишь, что это не твои воспоминания?

— А ты в этом уверен?

— Не понял? — сдвинул брови Стрэндж.

— Я всё думаю… — Тони порывисто поднялся из кресла, отошёл к окну. — Может быть, Локи не распознал подделку, потому что это настоящие воспоминания? Наши с ним? Только… Тогда они ещё не случились. Знаешь, я всё думаю — он выбрал имперский марш в качестве вызова. Понимаешь?

— Как намёк, что в нём всё ещё осталось добро? — скептически подсказал Стрэндж.

— Не то, — мотнул головой Тони. — Скажи, ты в каком порядке эпизоды смотришь?

Судя по резко сузившимся глазам, Стрэндж мысль уловил.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправил меня в прошлое, — наконец, решился Тони.

— Не выйдет, — после короткого раздумья покачал головой Стрэндж. — Ты слишком заметная фигура.

— Что, никаких речей, там, нарушение законов природы и основ мироздания, бла-бла-бла? — изумился Тони.

— Я думаю, что немножко должен вам обоим за тот день в Стоунхендже, — признался Стрэндж. — Так что… Что именно ты собираешься делать в прошлом?

— Не дать Локи оступиться. Я знаю, когда он заключил сделку с Мефисто, Тор мне всё рассказал. Это, кстати, даже не в нашем мире было.

— И ты думаешь, от этого Локи изменится, станет хорошим парнем? — усмехнулся Стрэндж.

Тони отвёл глаза. Наверное, это было глупо, но он не считал, что Локи нужно меняться, чтобы стать хорошим парнем. Ну, больше не считал, во всяком случае.

— А знаешь что, — сказал Тони, — я передумал. Мне нужно всего десять минут, но на год раньше. Меня никто не увидит.

 

***

Башня была точно такой, какой Тони её запомнил. Впрочем, тот день отпечатался в памяти накрепко, до мельчайших деталей, являясь потом в кошмарных снах.

Тони приземлился на верхней площадке, заставил броню стянуться в контейнер на груди. Механизмы для снятия старой брони, покрутившись в недоумении, спрятались обратно. А будет ли у него такая броня, если задуманное удастся? Будет ли бункер в Сибири? Альтрон?

Как-то вдруг Тони осознал, что собирается не просто исправить досадную несправедливость, он собирается изменить всё. А вдруг новое будущее окажется хуже?

— Я думал, ты догадаешься позже, — сказал Локи, выходя ему навстречу и помахивая скипетром, словно тросточкой.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Тони.

Руки тряслись, живот сводило, смертельно хотелось выпить. Чего он так боится? Бросок в окно ему не страшен, читаури победят, Локи отправится в Асгард в кандалах и наморднике.

— Я прилечу через пятнадцать минут, предложу тебе выпить, ты откажешься, потыкаешь в меня своей игрушкой, она не сработает, ты выкинешь меня в окно и откроешь портал для армии читаури, — стараясь говорить небрежно, продолжил Тони. — Но проиграешь. И это станет началом конца.

Локи прищурился, облизал губы и неуверенно усмехнулся.

— Пытаешься запугать?

— Тот я, который прилетит, попробует. Но ты ведь знаешь, когда тебе лгут, так, Локи?

Дыхание Локи участилось, в глазах мелькнула паника, а руки крепче сжали скипетр.

— Кстати, я бы советовал тебе отложить эту игрушку. Она обладает собственным разумом, зато напрочь лишена каких-либо моральных ориентиров. Не исключено, что ты сейчас не совсем по собственному разумению действуешь.

— Кто ты такой? — хриплым шёпотом спросил Локи.

— О! — нервно усмехнулся Тони. — Отличный вопрос! Вот только… Ты знаешь ответ лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Или, во всяком случае, имеешь шанс узнать. Если прикажешь доктору Селвигу остановиться прямо сейчас.

— Я тебе не верю, — мотнув головой, словно пытаясь сбросить наваждение, сказал Локи.

— Могу доказать. — Тони набрал в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком, и предложил: — Оставь в покое скипетр и посмотри мои воспоминания.

— И что я там увижу? — недоверчиво переспросил Локи.

— Ну… Я надеюсь, всё, что тебе нужно, чтобы сделать правильный выбор.

Локи натянуто усмехнулся, покачал скипетр в руках, потом отбросил его на диван и подошёл к Тони. И вновь ладонь мягко легла на лоб, пальцы сжали виски, а перед глазами замелькали теперь уже хорошо знакомые картинки. Но вдруг — как удар под дых — бледное небо над Стоунхенджем, примятая трава и золотые искры.

— Нет! — Тони сумел вырваться или это Локи его отпустил?

— Почему ты хотел скрыть от меня это?

Тони пожал плечами. Он сам не знал. Почему-то казалось, что это лишит Локи выбора. Или помешает ему выбрать правильно хотя бы потом, напоследок, и получить искупление, хотя Тони всем сердцем надеялся, что этого варианта будущего всё же не случится теперь.

— Решай, олень. Теперь ты видишь обе дороги. Это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать. А мне пора, Стрэндж сказал, если я встречусь с самим собой, будет хреново.

Тони быстро поднялся обратно на площадку, развернул броню и взлетел. Локи стоял и смотрел ему вслед. Чёрт. Кажется, именно так он и стоял в тот день. Значит, ничего изменить не удалось? На то, чтобы остановить Селвига, остались считанные минуты.

— Это куда больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо делал для меня, Энтони, — сказал Локи прямо перед тем, как таймер пискнул и Тони потащило назад сквозь время.

Точнее, вперёд.

 

***

— Добавить тебе в чай ещё мёда?

В Нью-Йоркском Храме ничего не изменилось. Тони глубоко вздохнул, пережидая мгновенный сбой в ритме сердца. Ничего не изменилось.

— Мне добавь, двойную порцию! — весело попросил знакомый голос.

Локи быстрым шагом вошёл в комнату и по-свойски плюхнулся в кресло, потеснив Тони.

— Ты и сам можешь, — ворчливо отозвался Стрэндж, прихлёбывая чай.

— У меня пальцы замёрзли, — пожаловался Локи. — Снег же идёт, а мой плащ, как выяснилось, в такую погоду левитировать не желает. Пришлось в метро спускаться, а потом бегом до Бликер-стрит.

Плащ Стрэнджа, висевший у окна и наблюдавший за падающим снегом, встрепенулся и встопорщил воротник, всем своим видом осуждая поведение зелёного собрата.

— Ладно, разжалобил, — усмехнулся Стрэндж, наколдовывая чашку с чаем и для Локи.

— А ты чего притих? — наконец, заметил неладное тот, одним глотком опустошив чашку и обнимая Тони за талию. — Ох, Одинова борода, сегодня тот самый день? Так, Энтони, пожалуйста, расслабься. Не вздумай сопротивляться, сейчас ты всё вспомнишь…

Тони уже уплывал в темноту. Картинки, выученные наизусть, вдруг размножились и стали одни ярче, другие тусклее, словно всё это происходило в разное время и неоднократно. А вслед за ними пришли и другие картинки. Сражений бок о бок. Дружеских посиделок в Башне и в Храме. Приключений. Любви. Волшебства и невыразимого счастья.

— …я говорил, что побочные эффекты не изучены! — сердито оправдывался Стрэндж. — Но никакого кровоизлияния у него нет, хватит паниковать! И вообще он, кажется, в себя приходит.

Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в том же кресле, только теперь Локи перекинул его ноги через свои колени, а голову положил себе на плечо и крепко обнял, словно боялся, что Тони вдруг исчезнет. Рядом стоял Стрэндж, а через его плечо заглядывал плащ.

— Тони, ты как? — спросил Стрэндж.

Он чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Локи в лицо. В широко распахнутые глаза, на дне которых плескались, навсегда уходя в небытие, осколки воспоминаний, ещё час назад бывшие их единственной реальностью.

— Я в полном порядке, — честно ответил Тони. — Больше, чем когда бы то ни было.


End file.
